Buenas noches, Byakuya
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que ser mitad humano, mitad shinigami, mitad hollow y mitad vizard te podría librar de ciertas platicas incomodas y extremadamente peligrosas?... Ichigo presiente que ahora si morira...lo bueno es que podra vengarce algun día
1. Buenas noches, Byakuya

_**¡¡HI-Minna-san!!… aquí estoy con mis loqueras, bueno, este Fic es en compensación por 38 grados, se me paso la fiebre y con ella la inspiración pero… un pequeño incidente me hizo pensar en esta historia y es que… ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A ICHIGO… bueno aunque algún día mi novio sufrirá así… dedicado a mis personas especiales**_

_**Kike… ni que decir… cuando veas la cara de mi papa… créeme no hay nada más aterrador que verlo enfadado **_

_**Dianita: Usted si que sabe como subirme la moral, la capacidad de pensar y sobre todo sabe decirme que la cago constantemente **_

_**Ne-chan: Aunque Kike no te caiga bien ¬¬ de todas maneras te quiero**_

_**Ahora si… A LEER**_

Cap. 1 Buenas noches...

Kurosaki Ichigo no había tenido una vida de lujo, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo se llevaba las peores partes, golpizas, heridas etc.… pero nada se comparaba a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, parado, como idiota pensó, fuera de la enorme casa con portones de madera esperaba poder mover sus músculos o al menos quitar la cara de susto que tenía, tomo aire, estiro el brazo derecho mecánicamente y… suspiro pesadamente dejándolo caer de nuevo a su lugar, así paso alrededor de 4 horas mirando fijamente la puerta de madera

_-¿Qué no eres hombre Ichigo?-_Pregunto burlonamente su Hollow interno e Ichigo decidió ignorarlo, es decir, él no tendría que verse cara a cara con el diablo… trago saliva, TODO ERA CULPA DE ESA ENANACON BUENAS PIERNAS INCREIBLE CABELLO Y HERMOSOS OJOS

"Joder Ichigo… le pusiste una paliza a Aizen, a toda la sociedad de almas y sobreviviste al enfermo de Kenpachi así que… una… dos…-Su mano titubeante se acercaba lentamente al portón pero…

-Kurosaki-La voz fría que lo llamo le hizo sentir escalofríos, miro hacia atrás al estilo de un robot

-Byakuya-Respondió y vio al frio capitán del sexto escuadrón parado a unos metros de él

-¿Qué haces parado frente a la puerta de mi casa?- Cuestiono el pelinegro sin alterar el sonido de su voz como siempre con el temple Kuchiki

-Pues… tengo… que discutir un asunto-Estaba hablando como retrasado se decía el pelinaranja, por su parte Byakuya cerro los ojos y camino hasta la puerta sin prestarle mas atención

-Rukia aún no regresa… será mejor que te vayas- Hablo pausado y paso a lado de la fresita para entrar a su casa

-No quiero hablar con Rukia… el asunto, es contigo Byakuya- Bueno, estaba subiendo las escaleras directo a la horca se convenció el Kurosaki y el noble suspiro

-Entonces, entra Kurosaki- Ordeno, como si se tratara de un subordinado

-Malditos… ricachones… me caen en la…- Gruñía entre dientes el sustituto tratando de no gritar en ese momento a lo que iba y hacerlo con "propiedad y educación" como Rukia le había pedido, se sorprendió de entrar a una sala diferente a la que siempre había estado, observo el lugar, había una foto de Hisana, la hermana mayor de Rukia

Ichigo podía estar frente a espadas, Arrancars, Vizard, pero prefería tenerlos a todos ellos en un solo cuarto, estar desarmado y sin poderes que seguir a solas frente a frente con la muerte en persona… literalmente hablando

-Si no piensas decir nada Kurosaki no me hagas perder el tiempo-Rompió el incómodo silencio el noble…una empleada llego y les dejo té ambos la vieron entrar y salir apresurada

-Bien… Byakuya… lamento interrumpir a estas horas-Educación, educación, se repetía aunque con ganas de ir al grano

-He regresado ni-sama- Les interrumpió la voz de Rukia que entro e hizo una reverencia luego se trago el grito que iba a dar de ver a Ichigo ahí

-I…Ichigo- Musitó en voz baja Rukia, le había suplicado que no hablara con Byakuya hasta que ella lo hiciera, la mirada y el tono de voz le hizo recordar al pelinaranja el motivo de su pronta visita al hermano mayor de la shinigami…solo que en aquella ocasión su voz sonaba tremendamente sexy y provocadora, miro el retrato de Hisana… su en verdad quería a Rukia por favor que interviniera desde donde estaba a su favor, rogó

_**Buenas noches Don David ¿como le va?,  
Buenas noches Doña Marta es un placer,**_

_**Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto creanme,  
Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer,  
Le aceptaria Doña Marta un cafecito de preferencia bien cargado,  
Deberia tomarse Don David algo fuertecito,  
Para que este mas relajado...**_

-Pues… -Ichigo regreso a la realidad, trago saliva tan fuerte que Byakuya lo miro como si se burlara de él

-Primero… siento la interrupción, pero si va a hablar no necesitan esto-Tan rápido como pudo Rukia les retiro las espadas y salió del cuarto- Ichigo, Ni-sama tómense su tiempo- Y salió corriendo, Ichigo entendió que Rukia quería evitar que se mataran entre sí… o en su defecto que Kuchiki lo matara a él antes de poder hacer algo

-Quiero hablar sobre Rukia y yo…-Al fin pudo articular esas palabras y Byakuya cambio de cara, si era serio, ahora era el colmo de la seriedad…

_**BUENO A TODAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES TE FIC, ESPERO TAMBIEN QUE NO TENGAN QUE PASAR LA MISMA SITUACION u_uUU Y PUES LA CANCION QUE ME INSPIRO ES DE ARJONA Y SE LLAMA BUENAS NOCHES DON DAVID… ASI QUE MI METESITA TRABAJO ELABORADAMENTE EN UNA SITUACION ¿Qué PASARI SI ICHIGO TUVIERA QUE HABLAR CON BYAKUYA POR RUKIA?¿LE DIRIRA "BUENAS NOCHES DON BYAKUYA"?XD REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO ESTA PRIMERA PARTE **_


	2. Y ¿como va todo?

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… lo cual es una lástima porque si no Orihime estaría muy, muy ocupada con Ulquiorra e Ichigo ya llevaría diez chamacos con Rukia

_**¡¡HI-Minna-san!! Segunda parte de este Fic medio raro… ¿alguna de ustedes sabe qué hacer en caso de que su papa intente asesinar a su novio? Yo si… simplemente griten ¡¡CORRE, CORRE!! No, no es cierto, creo que los papas a veces quieren lo mejor de lo mejor para sus pequeños retoños… si su novio odia a su papa pregúntenle ¿Y cuando tengas una hija y llegue alguien a decirte que esta enamorado? Seguramente pondrá esta cara O_O… **_

_**Ahora si… A LEER**_

Cap. 2 Y… ¿Cómo va todo?

Ichigo paso con fuerza su té al ver la cara de Byakuya, se quedo en silencio buscando el valor y las palabras que se le habían ido de repente al ver que Byakuya fácilmente lo asesinaría si se atrevía a decir lo que iba a decir

-Pues… este es un salón diferente ¿no?- Intento calmar el ambiente, al menos trataría que Byakuya dejara de verlo así

-Si-Un monosílabo fue lo que articulo el capitán del sexto escuadrón

-Las cosas se han tranquilizado desde lo de Aizen… -Prosiguió intentando mostrase como si nada

-Si-Contesto Byakuya, fuera del salón, Rukia escuchaba atentamente la platica

"Serás idiota Ichigo" – Pensó la shinigami negando al escuchar al pelinaranja intentando entablar conversación con su hermano

-Este lugar… se ve bien… Hisana-san debió haberse sentido bien en este sitió- Ante la mención de la palabra Hisana Rukia bajo la mirada y Byakuya decidió era tiempo de cambiar el tema porque ya ansiaba matar al sustituto, no quería decirlo pero imaginaba el asunto que quería hablar con él

_**No frunza el ceño Don David,  
No me odie antes de tiempo y diga me ¿Como esta el trabajo Don David?,  
¿Que hay de la economia?,  
¿Como anda el futbol?,  
cuente Doña Marta lo que quiera,  
Si quiere hablar de la cocina,  
Digan algo por favor para no ir directo al punto..**_

-Te advierto que no tengo mucho tiempo para estas tonterías Kurosaki, decías que tenías un asunto con Rukia, así que dilo-Exigió con un tono algo amenazante el noble lo que hizo enfurecer al pelinaranja, pero haciendo uso de sus dos neuronas se tranquilizo

-Bueno pues… estoy- Carraspeo, lo mejor sería empezar con algo leve para proseguir con lo feo- cóf… mmm… estoy con Rukia- Por fin lo soltó y Byakuya permaneció inerte

-Se que son algo como "compañeros" de batalla ¿querías informarme de eso Kurosaki?- Cuestionó algo aliviado de que no fuera lo que él pensaba, el pelinaranja, rendido, se decidió a hacer su orgullo a un lado y decir las cosas como iban

-Lo que quiero decir… es que… Rukia y yo… nos enamoramos- Ichigo estaba enrojecido, ni siquiera a ella le había dicho que estaba enamorado y ahora se rebajaba el nivel de tener que decirlo a Byakuya

_**Se preguntaran que diablos hago aqui,  
Toda una vida de vecino y nunca vine a visitar,  
Pues resulta que este humilde servidor,  
Se ha enamorado de Martita su hija la menor...**_

-Rukia-Llamo Byakuya y al instante la aludida entro a la habitación- Lo que esta diciendo este... este idiota ¿es cierto?- Cuestiono, la chica asintio lentamente, Ichigo se enfado aún más, Rukia suspiro pesadamente... estaba segura, iba a haber sangre

-Oye... tampoco es para que me insultes-Rezongo y Byakuya lo miro con total desprecio

-Cierra la boca Kurosaki, no se en que pensó tu madre al traer al mundo semejante molestia- Bueno, era evidente que el Kuchiki no sentía mucho apreció por Ichigo

_**Le suplicaria atentamente Don David,  
No meta a mi madre en esto,  
Se bien la fama que me han dado de truhan,  
Pero juro que esto es honesto...**_

Interrumpió una empleada, esta vez con algo de sake, seguramente alguien le ordeno ir a "calmar" las cosas, la culpable yacía entre el campo de batalla, la mujer sirvio a ambos hombres que se miraban con fiereza

-No lo apruebo-Dijo Byakuya e Ichigo termino el sake de su vaso de un golpe

-¿Y quien te esta pidiendo aprobación?-Pregunto con rudeza.... después recordó que quería que las cosas terminatan sin que ninguno de los dos desenvainara la espada- No quice... es decir... todo empezó....

_**BUENO AQUI LA SEGUNDA PARTE... POBRE ICHIGO PERO XD ME MATA DE LA RISA... ¿SE IMAGINAN QUE HISANA LES HICIERA UNA VISITA DESDE EL MAS ALLÁ Y RANQUILIZARA A BYAKUYA? SERIA INTERESANTE ¿NO? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... Y ESPERO QUE JAMAS LES PASE T_T**_

_**He dejado el cigarro... PERO NO SE DONDE XD ojala y no se queme mi casa!!!**_


	3. ¿Que quieres que te diga?

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… lo cual es una lástima porque si no Orihime estaría muy, muy ocupada con Ulquiorra e Ichigo ya llevaría diez chamacos con Rukia

_**¡¡Bueno, gracias por les 5 reviews!! Son pocos pero de verdad me animan… y bueno aquí está el tercer y casi ultimo capitulo, no se pierdan el último episodio… que será el capi que viene así que este será mi primer Fic terminado *aplausos* T_T es la primera vez que termino uno de mis Fic**_

_**Ahora si… A LEER**_

Cap. 3 ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Pues- Ichigo aclaro su garganta… la mirada de Byakuya era como si tuviera a Senbonsakura en el cuello- Solo sucedió-Dijo recobrando el tono serio con que empezó la plática, Rukia a su lado temblaba ligeramente y callada veía el suelo

_**No se levante Don David,  
No me odie antes de tiempo,  
Y digame ¿Como esta el traguito Don David?,  
Tomese otro poquito,  
Salud por la familia,  
Que bonita casa Doña Marta,  
¿Fue idea suya las cortinas?,**_  
_**Sientense y relajense,  
Que esto esta solo que empieza**_

-Eso es una tontería, Rukia, como noble esto es la deshonra-Regaño Byakuya y la aludida entreabrió los labios levantando un poco la vista, parecía que iba a hablar pero, se detuvo y miro nuevamente el suelo con suma tristeza- Debiste haberme avisado para evitar esta situación- Continuo e Ichigo se molesto

-Por dios como te iba a decir algo ¿Cómo crees que te íbamos a pedir permiso?- Cuestiono y casi sintió que algo pesado le presiono los hombros, miro a Hisana una vez más, ¿Qué le costaba hacer una breve aparición y calmar al capitán del sexto escuadrón? al diablo la formalidad, no iba a respetar a quien definitivamente no lo merecía al poner triste esa hermosa cara que tanto amaba- Byakuya quiero casarme con Rukia lo más pronto posible porque si no…- La cara de Byakuya que se mantenía un tanto apacible cambio repentinamente a una furia total

-Rukia no se casa con nadie sin que yo lo permita- Contesto enfadado

-No tienes por que hacer esto Byakuya, yo la quiero y…-Se vio interrumpido de nueva cuenta por la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki

-Como te atreves insolente-El tonó era severo desaprobatorio, furioso y por su puesto cargado de odio

-Rukia no es una niña-Replico el pelinaranja queriendo hacer entrar en razón a Byakuya

-Rukia es parte de la familia Kuchiki, tiene deberes-Replico el Kuchiki mayor

_**Me enamore de ella,  
Que quieren que les diga si me enamore,  
Se enamoro de mi,  
Que quieren que haga si se enamoro,  
Nos enamoramos,  
Se que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore...**_

-Rukia no es una niña-Replico el pelinaranja queriendo hacer entrar en razón a Byakuya

-Rukia es parte de la familia Kuchiki, tiene deberes-Replico el Kuchiki mayor

-¿Quien eres tú para decir eso? Corrigeme si me equivoco pero tu tampoco tenías permiso de amar a Hisana ¿eso no te hace pensar?- Ichigo estaba molesto y eso no le hacía pensar en lo que decía

-No metas a Hisana en esto Kurosaki-Elevo la voz el pelinegro enfadado- No deberías haberte metido con Rukia

-No deberías intentar decirme que hacer... lo hecho hecho esta-Si... odiaba a Byakuya-

-Eres un maldito descarado Kurosaki- Regaño Byakuya- La culpa de la deshonra de Rukia es solo tuya- Lo señalo pero miro a Rukia con bastante enojo

-La culpa no fue solo mía, lo hicimos entre los dos no quieras culparme de todo-Concluyo sabiamente o al menos con ese aire y Rukia lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo- Aunque no lo creas Rukia se da a respetar y me costo trabajo, muchos golpes Rukia es... una verdadera mujer, casi como Hisana fue, estoy seguro- Continuo hablando y Byakuya se puso de pie

_**Ya no me grite Don David,  
No me odie antes de tiempo,  
Y sepa usted que estoy orgulloso Don David,  
De la hija que ha formado,  
Una dama hecha y derecha,  
Que ademas de ser hermosa,  
Es mujer como ninguna...**_

_**Se parece a Doña Marta con todo respeto...**_

-Sal de esta casa entes de que te mate, olvidate de regresar, de la sociedad de almas y de Rukia-Ordenó autoritario señalando la puerta

-Si eso quieres, deacuerdo-Tomo el brazo de Rukia levantandola en el acto-Pero ella se viene conmigo

-No te lo permitiré, no puedes hacer eso, Rukia pertenece aquí y tu a tu mundo Kurosaki- Volvía a querese dar las de sabio, pensó Ichigo

-Se va conmigo, por que...-Ichigo se interrumpio... ¿como le diría lo que hasta a él le costaba trabajo aceptar aún? Recordó por que estaba en ese lugar desde el principio, todo tenía que ver cuando dos semanas antes, Rukia se había encerrado en el baño...

_-Oi... enana, ¡sal de ahí no creas que solo es tu sanitario!-Gritaba Ichigo por fuera golpeando la puerta, por dentro Rukia miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios temblando y con una gota de sudor lo que tenía entre las manos, faltaba un minuto y el idiota de Ichigo no dejaba de golpear la puerta_

_-Rukia!! ¡joder tengo que orinar!- Y por si fuera poco era un descarado sinverguenza, miro su reloj de chappy... 5...4...- Si no abres juro que tiro la puerta!!- Amenazo Ichigo sin recibir respuesta, por dentro Rukia no escuchaba nada de nada...4...3...- ¡Tu lo quiciste!- Grito enfadado el Kurosaki y empujo abriendo de sopetón- 2..1... azul... las líneas eran azules y según Orihime azul significaba solo una cosa- ¿pero que diablos...?- Pregunto la fresita al verla sentada en el suelo frente a no solo una si no 5, 5 cosas que reconoció como pruebas de embarazo, la joven parecía ida, en otro mundo_

_-Rukia...-Lalmo sin dejar de ver las pruebas_

_-Ichigo-Contesto débilmente...- Todas... todas son azules estoy... estoy...- Repitió secamente sin mirarlo, Ichigo por su parte sintió que agua fría recorría su espalda, acababa de terminar la universidad, esperaba aún encontrar trabaj, suspiro, se rasco la cabeza y reacciono como solo el podía_

_-¡Que bien!-Grito entusiasta para ocultar su miedo- ¿No es bueno Rukia? ¡vamos enana que seremos padres!- La levanto del suelo y la abrazo _

_-Pero... Ichigo... ¿no estas molesto?- Pregunto desconcertada_

_-¿Por que debería de estarlo?... mientras no se te ocurra ponerle Chappy todo estar bien- Dijo tratando de regresar a la normalidad_

_-¿Y que tiene de malo Chappy?-Cuestiono ofendida- También es mi hijo puedo ponerle como quiera- Agrego autoritaria_

_-No te dejare ponerle chappy a mi hijo-Replico la fresita_

_-Puedo ponerle chappy o Renji o el nombre de mi ni-sama si me place!-Grito y luego trago saliva- Mi ni-sama_

_-Byakuya- Sin pensarlo lo dijeron al mismo tiempo... la prueba de fuego sería exactamente el Kuchiki capitan del sexto escuadrón _

Ichigo regresó a la realidad

-Por que Rukia y yo... – Trago saliva- Rukia esta... vamos a tener un hijo- Agrego con un hilo de vos y Byakuya abrio los ojos , como cuando tuvo a zangetsu en el cuello

_**Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad,  
Sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez,  
Porque fruto del amor que nos tenemos,  
Martita y yo,  
Pronto seremos tres...**_

-Te atreviste a...-Se interrumpio aún sorprendido el pelinegro y Rukia bajo la mitrada apesadumbrada... Ichigo en cambio mantenía la mirada firme sobre Byakuya... ¿Que iba a hacer ahora que se lo dijo?

_**Bueno chicas espero que les guste el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, el que viene es el final, de solo imaginarme la situación se me puso la carne de gallina!!! ¿Que hara Byakuya?? Jeje eso... ya lo verán por cierto ¡¡Felicidades anticipadas a todas las mamas, mamitas y mamacitas!!!**_


	4. ¿Un final feliz o una paliza segura?

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… lo cual es una lástima porque si no Orihime estaría muy, muy ocupada con Ulquiorra e Ichigo ya llevaría diez chamacos con Rukia

_**¡Bueno ha llegado el FINAL"! O si dios es grande y después de ciertos problemas con mi inspiración logre amarrarla y llegar a un acuerdo y por fin terminare *aplausos***_

_***Imaginación mía, recibiendo el premio al fic terminado*: bueno me siento muy feliz de estar aquí… quiero agradecer… a mi cajetilla de cigarros, a los litros de cafeína y en especial… a mi tatuaje de mariposa por apoyarme siempre wuaaaaaa**_

_**Ejem… lo siento me emocione Ahora si… A LEER antes una breve**_

_**NOTA: No sé si es o no incesto… supongo que de la manera que lo planteo no lo es y ese es el sentido, porque Byakuya no es hermano de Rukia leve aclaración para quien piense que me gusta eso no, no es incesto… eso creo O_OUU **_

¿Un final feliz o una paliza segura?

_Por ella yo… me perdería navegándola quizá…_

_Le daría la cruza de mis manos y mis pies_

_Para que me gobierne a voluntad..._

_Por ella yo me atrevería a disfrazar  
La soledad la vestiría de parque o  
De helado de limón o sabana queriendo  
Ser ola de algún mar... (Abel Velazquez, por ella yo)_

Una joven de cabellos largos, ojos cafés y vestida de shinigami ponía cara de susto, parada frente al portón de la casa… pero ella había querido ¿no era así? Quería verlo…Byakuya Kuchiki… sabía que solo era su tío porque adopto a su madre y estaba consciente de lo pésimo que se llevaba con su padre… ¿sería por eso que causaba cierta reacción en su estómago?

-Masaki-Le llamaron y sintió escalofríos, miro de poco en poco ¿Por qué sus padre era tan cruel? ¿O no se daba cuenta? Ese hombre no era tan malo-Masaki ¿Qué haces ahí parada?-Pregunto la más terrible de sus visiones… Byakuya Kuchiki

-Yo solo… simplemente Buenas tardes ¿es mal momento?-Pregunto sudando la gota gorda, el Kuchiki mayor observo a la chica detenidamente… ¿Por qué tenía que ser hija de Kurosaki?, se pregunto, desde el porte hasta las características físicas era toda una Kuchiki

-Pasa-Dijo secamente seguido de la adolescente, que no se explicaba cómo era que su padre se llevaba tan mal con el pelinegro si este no hablaba mucho y no exteriorizaba lo que sentía, ella podía percibir dentro de esos fríos ojos algo de tristeza… estaba segura de que ese hombre sufría más de lo que aparentaba

-Masaki… ¿te han enviado tus padres o has querido venir?-Pregunto la cabeza de la familia sin voltear a verla

-Yo… he querido venir-Dijo ella en voz queda casi imperceptible, Byakuya casi puso mala cara y ella se pregunto por qué siempre hacía eso, parecía que la odiaba ¿sería así?

-Es tarde para que salgas Masaki… se que eres buena en el manejo de Kidoh y te han enseñado bien el uso de la espada… -regañaba a su manera el pelinegro… si, era cierto, no le agradaba que Rukia e Ichigo hubieran procreado un hijo… pero cuando Masaki nació las cosas cambiaron, esa pequeña niña que parecía estar dormida todo el tiempo, una vez que llego a sus brazos sonrió y abrió los ojos, el no podía olvidar esa escena… después de Hisana el corazón no le latió de esa forma tan exagerada… no era que odiara a la niña… simplemente causaba reacciones extrañas… podrían ser provocadas por el lado Hollow, humano, shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo… pero… no estaban bien

-Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco tío Byakuya-Comento la dulce chica sin siquiera notar el cambio de cara que se presento de pronto en el aludido, fue leve, pero notorio para cualquiera que lo conociera, una impresión o más bien sorpresa pero nada que no compusiera rápidamente, entraron a la sala, Masaki tomo asiento, miro alrededor

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Masaki?-Pregunto el Kuchiki haciendo un ademán con la mano a la empleada que se apresuro a salir

-Solo… será mi cumpleaños Tío… y tenemos una…celebración por eso bien personalmente para… darte esto-Extendió con algo de temor la hoja que parecía tener la forma de un copo de nieve adornado con chappys como era natural

-¿Solo es eso?-Pregunto tomando la tarjeta y dejándola a un lado, Masaki sonrió como solo ella podía sonreírle a Byakuya la única de hecho que tenía la confianza de hablar de tu a tu con él-Pensé que tu madre te había informado del asunto importante del clan Kuchiki-Miro a la chica que suspiro, de acuerdo el se sabía poco agradable para la gente y por la expresión que tenía la shinigami se lo estaba creyendo

-Si… eso también tío… yo… pase por grandes problemas con mi padre por venir aquí-La pelinegra sonrió y paso una mano detrás de su cabello recordando a su padre con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, cruzado de brazos y mirando a otra parte con altanería _"No sé a que vas a perder el tiempo con ese hombre"_ había dicho tajante

-La respuesta-Exigió Byakuya y la chica dejo de reír, algo dentro de él se sintió mal como cuando Hisana se esforzaba en buscar a Rukia cuando estaba en un estado avanzado de su enfermedad

-Yo… estoy muy agradecida y orgullosa de pertenecer a la casa Kuchiki…-Comenzó a hablar, el discurso ya le estaba agradando al mayor- Y también estoy agradecida contigo porque aunque te lleves mal con mi padre nos has ayudado mucho… pero yo no me considero parte esencial… como para tomar tu lugar como cabeza de la familia, así que mi respuesta es no-Concluyo la chica mirando calmadamente al sorprendido Byakuya que solo se mantuvo con los ojos muy a abiertos

-Eres igual a tu padre-Murmuro el pelinegro

-Gracias-Sonrió Masaki de nueva cuenta

-No es un alago-Aclaro el mayor, Masaki suspiro, fueron leves segundos en los que ella se desplazo de su lugar, extendió la mano y la poso sobre la mejilla de Byakuya

-¿Si lo hago serás feliz?-Pregunto sin más la pelinegra, estaba muy cerca, mas de lo que nunca había estado de su tío… que realmente no era su tío, y en ese momento tenía una cara de asombro que a ella le pareció se veía vulnerable ¿era por eso que solía mostrarse tan frío? ¿La muerte de su esposa le había afectado así?-De acuerdo… -Quito a la mano con suavidad- Pero no usare esas cosas raras que tienes en el cabello-Sonrió retirándose de nueva cuenta a su lugar ella entendió algo, desde que conoció a ese hombre supo que estaba insatisfecho, que no era feliz… y ahora sabía que era la causa, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera, no pudo hacer nada por su esposa… era triste

-Masaki-Regaño levemente el Kuchiki recuperando su compostura

-A papá no le agradara la idea…pero la bufanda me parece linda-Acepto al fin y se puso de pie mirando fuera de la casa, se veía triste

-No es tu obligación-Dijo Byakuya y ella le miro, siempre le sonreía de esa manera cálida… eso no debía ser, no era correcto… había muchas reglas que se había jurado no romper de nueva cuenta, no debía sonreírle así, de hecho no debía estar ahí

-Está bien… solo… estaba pensando en algo-Masaki miro de nuevo al exterior-Pienso que deben vivir del pasado-Murmuro, Byakuya parpadeo sin entender, esa niña lo asombraba cada vez que la veía, era muy madura, muy fuerte… Masaki al no escuchar respuesta se golpeo mentalmente ella no debía darle consejos a alguien que le llevaba siglos, trato de componer lo que había dicho-Mi papa y tu tío…-Murmuro y le volvió a mirar

-Debes irte Masaki-Ordeno el Kuchiki y la shinigami asintió

-Hasta pronto-Se despidió y usando shunpo se fue del lugar, no era que la odiara… era todo lo contrario… quería a esa niña, tanto como una vez quiso a Hisana y eso era incorrecto…

Masaki llegó a su casa, su padre estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro de medicina aún con la bata blanca del trabajo, su madre no estaba presente… sintió un escalofrío, algo estallo dentro de la casa, vio a su padre suspirar pesadamente, masajear el puente de su nariz y mirar al frente, la sonrisa se formo en los labios de padre e hija, Rukia Kurosaki caminaba empapada hasta los huesos hacía su esposo, lo señalo, tomo aire

-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TU BAÑAS A KAIEN-Grito demandante y se fue refunfuñando miles de cosas, Ichigo rió por lo bajo, su pequeño retoño de apenas 3 años era a veces demasiado… Kurosaki para que Rukia lo controlara

-Papa… ¿estas consciente de que tienes que reparar la tubería y la bañera-Dijo Masaki cruzada de brazos con una gran sonrisa al ver a su padre palidecer

-ESE KAIEN… ¡ENANO!-Rugió poniéndose de pie con rumbo al baño el naranjita y su hija tuvo tiempo de escapar de las preguntas que usualmente hacían ambos progenitores cuando visitaba a su tío, entro a su habitación, regreso a su cuerpo y durmió tratando de pensar que podría decirles a sus padres si alguna vez les decía que las constantes visitas, fuera de la formalidad y de la familia eran por puro placer de ver al Kuchiki

Por otra parte Byakuya estaba practicando su caligrafía, pero ciertos recuerdos lo abrumaban, dejo de deslizar el pincel en el papel, se puso de pie y fue con rumbo a la sala donde estaba la fotografía de Hisana… la miro… cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el aroma que tenía, lo suave de su piel, pero lo que obtuvo fue la imagen de hacía apenas unas horas… la mano cálida, el aroma a vainilla de Masaki, su sobrina

Suspiro profundamente… ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?-se pregunto y paso la mayor parte de la noche en vela tratando de no recordar nada, concentrado en otras cosas… pero al final el sueño pudo más con él que la propia Zangetsu, más que un sueño fue una tortura, una en la que solo la veía a ella, solo ese recuerdo que se apropio como un ladrón de su sueño:

La segunda vez que vio a Masaki… ella tendría cerca de 6 años… el estaba sentado mirando la ventana mientras que Rukia e Ichigo atendían un asuntó del 5 escuadrón del que eran capitán y sub capitana respectivamente no tendiendo más opción la dejaron a cargo de Byakuya solo por esa noche nevada, por su parte la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki no se negó y ahora estaba en ese cuarto, con esa niña frente a él, ella se mantenía en su lugar como una muñeca, callada, sin hacer ruido siquiera, miro al mayor que se veía hasta cierto punto triste

-No este triste-Pidió la pequeña- Las flores regresaran después del invierno-Completo y dejo en la mano izquierda del pelinegro una flor, una sakura que hasta hace poco adornaba su cabello, despertó de sobre salto entonces Byakuya… ya era de día…

-Señor… siento la interrupción, la persona ha venido por el pedido-Un sirviente hablaba por fuera de la puerta

-Entendido… que espere-Ordeno mientras se vestía, salió en pocos minutos y un anciano le esperaba

-Es un honor ver a la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki una vez más… y es mas honroso tener que elaborar las piezas especiales de su familia-Saludo el anciano- ¿En que le puedo servir?-pregunto y Byakuya le extendió una hoja de papel

-Esto, lo quiero para la próxima semana-Dijo el noble sin más, el anciano observo el papel

-En verdad será laborioso… pero estará a tiempo con los más finos materiales… puedo tener el atrevimiento de preguntar ¿para qué dama es la prenda?-Pregunto el anciano

-Eso no tiene que ver-murmuro y se puso de pie saliendo del lugar…

Y así una semana pasó, a Byakuya no le hizo mucha gracia tener que ir al mundo humano pero tenía que entregar el paquete, tenerlo en su casa era un problema con la plebe, la supuesta reunión termino siendo el circo de siempre, Rangiku Matsumoto y compañía hicieron de una pacifica reunión una competencia de bebidas mientras que Ichigo discutía con Renji y terminaron junto con el Quincy que les acompañaba por salir a hacer una competencia de quien mataba mas Hollows seguidos por Rukia y la esposa del Quincy llamada Orihime… decidió salir de la casa y relajarse de tanto alboroto, aspiro el aire y miro la noche que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, en toda la reunión no se había despegado de ese paquete en vuelto en tela dorada

-Son un poco ruidosos ¿no es verdad?-pregunto alguien que pudo ubicar estaba sobre el cerezo que tenía la casa en la que residía su hermana, era Masaki que también buscando algo de paz había salido hacía poco antes que su padre saliera con Renji e Ishida de la casa

-Masaki-Pronuncio el Kuchiki y la chica bajo del árbol

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte… es solo que no me gusta el ruido, aunque claro que la casa siempre es ruidosa con mis papas y mi hermano esta vez estaba fuera de lo tolerable para mí y decidía tomar aire… pero ya me iba-La pelinegra se disponía a marcharse

-No lo he pedido-Le dijo Byakuya y ella se detuvo-Toma-Entrego el paquete sin mucha ceremonia, ella lo tomó y desenvolvió

-Valla… este presente no alegrara para nada a mi papa-Murmuro al sacar la bufanda decorada con flores de cerezo que marcaría su lugar como miembro de la familia Kuchiki, por otra parte y recordando que su tío usaba una no pudo evitar percatarse que en su caso la bufanda estaba adornada mientras que la de su tío carecía de adorno alguno lo cual le hiso sonreír espontáneamente-Gracias-Dijo en un leve susurro… algo dentro de ella le ordeno, más bien le exigió que cometiera un acto loco, miro cerciorándose la casa… todos estaban en un mundo aparte

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti-Dijo después de colocarse la bufanda y le mostraba ambas manos juntas-Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos porque es sorpresa-Exigió y el noble suspiro, ella guiño el ojo y con el dedo índice le indico que se agachara un poco para llegar a su altura-¿Por mí?-Pregunto con esos ojos cafés que no podían evitar ser tan grandes como los de Rukia y tan fuertes como los de Ichigo que el Kuchiki no pudo decir no o cuestionar la acción como era usual en su persona, simplemente lo hizo, Masaki observo el gesto… de acuerdo, estaría en problemas, podría pasar algo verdaderamente desagradable pero ya no daría una vuelta atrás, no podía después de arriesgarse tanto… al menos aunque fuera alguna vez lo intentaría, acerco sus manos aún unidas al rostro del capitán, y el viento sopló fuerte, tanto que las hojas de cerezo cayeron como lluvia, pero eso no fue lo que proco que Byakuya Kuchiki abriera los ojos o que pusiera una cara de verdadera sorpresa o incluso que su corazón que parecía congelado, en el tiempo y en los sentimientos diera indicios de estar latiendo… el proceso fue abrupto, el sentir los labios de su ahora ex sobrina en un instante en el que no se esperaba eso provoco que de un cese de latidos pasara de improviso a un dolor que le provocaba el acelerado pulso

Rukia llego al tejado de la casa, la pelea había terminado con un Renji e Ichigo poco más que en desacuerdo por que el Quincy mato medio Hollow más que ellos gracias a Orihime, descansando de los gritos e insultos decidió tomar la delantera, miro su casa todo parecía igual que antes de que salieran, por otra parte un par de siluetas le hicieron mirar por el rabillo del ojo y después voltear lentamente mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes como platos

-Ni…ni-sama…Masaki-Murmuro sintiendo escalofríos de lo que veía… pero de lo que era ya consciente… su hija siempre dio indicios de querer a su tío un poco o más que a su mismo padre con el que discutía de vez en vez por pedir permiso para ir a visitar al mayor y la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la adolescente cuando alguien mencionaba alguna proeza que Byakuya hiciera en el pasado así como ese brillo especial que tenía la mirada de su hija, que una madre pasara inadvertido eso era imposible y también desde el nacimiento de su hija su hermano mayor había regresado a comunicarse con ellos eso iba más allá de lo normal, además consentía mucho a Masaki pasando de una simple simpatía familiar, sonrió para sus adentros… ya lo había dicho una vez, el mundo de Byakuya a veces parecía girar en torno a esa niña

-Oi Rukia-Le llamo Ichigo que había llegado de improviso y Rukia tratando de evitar una posible masacre como casi sucedía años atrás cuando le dieron la "feliz noticia" tuvo un impulso desesperado y sin saber que hacer golpeo a Ichigo haciéndolo volar hasta el suelo detrás de la casa, la shinigami miro en dirección a la escena y vio que esta había terminado

-¿¡Qué demonios Rukia!-Pregunto el pelopincho en el suelo y vio caer a su esposa encima de él dejándolo casi sin material de fecundidad-¡Enana del demonio!-Grito para después quedar en blanco cuando esta le beso

-Por tu bien a veces hay que dejarte un poco mallugado-Murmuro la shinigami poniéndose de pie e Ichigo parpadeo preguntándose por que siempre eran golpes y después cariño, bueno así era Rukia, así le gustaba… se puso de pie, entro a la casa y vio que Matsumoto Hisagi y Kira estaban al borde del coma etílico, Masaki de pie mirando la ventana atentamente, Byakuya sentado cruzado de brazos como si estuviera analizando algo, sospechoso… muy sospechoso…

Una vez la fiesta terminada y capitanes, tenientes y demás despachados hacia la sociedad de almas Ichigo terminaba de limpiar el desorden y decidió sentarse en su sofá favorito, Rukia se sentó a su lado

-Es curioso… nunca pensé que Masaki aceptara ser la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, después de todos los años que has difamado a ni-sama-Murmuro la ojivioleta a su esposo que gruño como siempre

-Bah, se lo merecía ¡me dejo un moretón que hasta el día de la boda no se me quito!-Ladro el naranjita

-Algún día… algún día estoy segura que golpearas a quien te quite a esa niña-Murmuro su esposa y sonriendo de una manera sabia se puso de pie-Entonces quedaran a mano-Agrego con cierta sorna y se marcho, segura de que ese día no tardaría en llegar… al día siguiente en el sexto escuadrón se podía ver a un Renji viendo con incredulidad al frente, casi con espanto

-T…Taicho ¿esta seguro?-pregunto el pelirrojo y Byakuya le miro

-Te estoy dando una orden… todos los días dejare que me golpees con la fuerza de tu puño en el rostro, considéralo un honor-Afirmo el Kuchiki

-Pero… pero Taicho ¿se volvió loco?-Pregunto Renji y Byakuya se puso de pie mientras jugaba con algo en la mano, se detuvo en la ventana, la bufanda floreada era lo que más sobresalía entre el montón de shinigamis que eran parte del escuadrón de la capitana Hinamori

-Me preparo para el futuro-fue la última frase del capitán antes de ordenarle que cumpliera con las actividades de ese día y empezar a llenar el papeleo como hacía cumpliendo como capitán, se detuvo y miro la flor rosada de plástico que una vez le hizo sentirse en calma, ahora y odiaba admitirlo le causaría un final feliz o una paliza segura

_**HI HI MINA-SAMA… BUENO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO… NO SE… COMO QUE ME PICA HACER UNA CONTI PERO DE POCOS CAPI… PERDON POR LA ACTUALIZACION HASTA AHORA PERO SE ME CRUZARON CIERTOS PROBLEMAS, LLAMADOS "PROFESORES NUEVOS PARA EL SEMESTRE" PERO YA LES AGARRE LA ONDA… ESPERO DISFRUTARN MIS LOCURAS, TRAUMAS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, CARTAS DE AMENAZA, DUDAS, SENTENCIAS DE MUERTE Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PORFA QUE ME MOTIVAN A SECUESTRAR PESONAJES, HASTA LA PROXIMA! **_

_**PD: GRACIAS A LA CHICA DEL CAFÉ Y AL CHICO DE LOS CIGARROS… OSEASE MI HERMANA Y MI NOVIO JAJAJAJA XD **_

_**MATANEEEEE!**_


End file.
